Big Daddy
The Big Daddies are gargantuan defenders of the Little Sisters. They are outfitted in enormous diving suits and carry a large drill or a rivet gun. They are extremely powerful, but will not attack the player unless provoked. They are called Mr. Bubbles and Mr. B by the Little Sisters. There are two types of Big Daddy; each variety must be photographed and researched individually. Each Big Daddy also appears as an "Elite" variety late in the game. Only one type of Big Daddy appears on each level. The order in which the different types appear is Bouncer, Rosie, Elite Bouncer, Elite Rosie. From what you find out in the game, Big Daddies are human beings who have had their skin and organs grafted into an enormous diving suit. The candidates also go through voice box modulation and pheromone application. This pheromone is what attracts the Little Sisters to the Big Daddies. They are then injected with a plasmid that effectively turns them into mindless drones with only one purpose: to protect the Little Sisters. The process is quite complex for a city trapped in the 40's and 50's - First the subject is strapped down and brainwashed to be a completely blank slate followed by the gruesome act of having a big daddy voicebox drilled into their neck. After this comes the real procedure, the body is opened up and the skin removed, the suit becoming their new skin. The flesh is steam-sealed into the suit itself, and if this seal is broken (Low health) the Big Daddy will vent steam and sometimes blood in various directions. Big Daddies at this point are breathing, but quite mindless, and they must be programmed by whatever scientist is working on them at the time. It is hinted that, originally, the Big Daddies were not finished as one of the characters is found with a drill in his back during the programming after being interrupted during an experiment to fix the Big Daddies not bonding correctly with the Little Sisters. Big Daddies and Little Sisters where built and developed by Fontaine and Tenenbaum who, at the start of the civil war for ADAM, needed a way to recycle ADAM from dead corpses. Ryan's company, on the other hand, simply had splicers extract the unprocessed ADAM from the corpses themselves, which increased the mental decay and caused the rapid insanity towards the New Years Eve party. The process of creating Big Daddies can be somewhat clearly seen towards the end of the game, at Fontaine's base of operations. Big Daddies are outfitted with the gear they where designed and programmed to wear, A drill and rivet gun for doing their day-to-day repair jobs. They where never truly intended to be massive golems of destruction. A log even declares that Fontaine was so cheap, he told the scientists to re-use the Big Daddy suits even though it was impossible to skin the suits from expired Big Daddies. (Seeing as they're steam-sealed to the flesh, this is illogical from a scientific standpoint but very plausible from a business view as, during the war, Steel production was probably halted or severely limited.) Using ADAM genetic gene-splicing similar to that of the Little Sisters, the humans inside the Big Daddies where outfitted with strength and agility, but with no humanity (or sanity) to lose. They're able to lift heavy weights with ease, seeing as their suits are mostly made of steel and various other machinery to keep them alive during their duties - and to resist pressure six miles beneath the ocean. Bouncers are subjected to far more ADAM then the Rosies, and as such their heads have deformed to the point of grotesqueness while Rosies wear a somewhat normal dive helmet, Both variations of the Big Daddies communicate by haunting sounds similar to that of a whale's call, and for easier understanding lights were added inside the helmet to display what state the Big Daddy is in. (Most likely for the protection of Civilians, as they could easily avoid Big Daddies with a yellow or red light on.) Big Daddies have three known light colors, each for their current state. Green is completely passive and unalarmed, this is mostly for civilian cases, such as repairing. Yellow is most often seen in the game, it refers to the fact the Big Daddy is highly aware of his environment (Looking out for danger, traps) and is on a mission to find a little sister to protect or because he is protecting a little sister. Red is only seen when the Big Daddy is threatened or engaged in combat. Obviously each of these three light patterns can be compared to that of a street light, Go, Caution, and Stop. It is hinted that Big Daddies have a variety of equipment, including steam-powered cutting tools, Detachable drills (Seen in game, Both attached and detached) Rivet guns, Mines, Rock-grabbing fist attachments and the like, but most of these are never seen in-game, only through concept art, pre-release pictures and demos and the logs left behind by the citizens. At various points in the game the player is able to look out windows and see Big Daddies mindlessly going about their business of repairing the city from the outside using magnetic boots. Big Daddies inside Rapture itself can be seen patrolling the halls endlessly in search of a Little Sister to escort, even if there is not one available. If directly confronted, Big Daddies activate their defensive programming and will use every ADAM-spliced effect they're capable of, including strength, speed, and unheard of stamina, They will not stop attacking until the target of this program is eliminated completely. Big Daddies have no concept of their former lives, No names, only the jobs they've been assigned to do, and will forever haunt the halls of Rapture - Even when the city is flooded and every beating heart extinguished. Rosie Rosie carries a Rivet Gun, a reference to Rosie the Riveter. In addition to their powerful ranged attack, they occasionally throw proximity mines; as with all projectiles, these can be caught and thrown back with Telekinesis. Bouncer The Bouncer is the iconic Big Daddy of BioShock, with his many tiny portholed eyes. They only have melee attacks, but can charge the player at high speed. They are first witnessed in the Welcome to Rapture level, where the player views one killing a Splicer attempting to assault a Little Sister, and first seen during normal gameplay in the Medical Pavilion level, when a Splicer attempts to harvest ADAM from a Little Sister, only to be killed by Dr. Tenenbaum. Category:Characters Category:Enemies